Electric lanterns have been proposed with selectively directional bulb and reflector combinations. Such a lantern is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,863 to Fenne. In this patent, however, the rotation of the bulb and reflector is accomplished manually. Fenne does not provide for oscillation of the bulb/reflector combination by selectively activated means within the lantern. Similarly, the patent of Dunbar (U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,899) provides a flashlight with a rotatable lamp holder. Again the lamp holder, reflector and bulb combination are articulated manually. Dunbar does not provide means for selectively oscillating the reflector/bulb combination. U.S. Pat. No. 1,991,753 to Kurlander shows an adjustable light diffuser in a electric lantern. The light diffuser is manually adjustable and moves along the axis of the lamp/reflector combination to adjust the beam of light from a tight beam to a broad flood. Oscillating movement is not disclosed. The patent to Schwartz (U.S. Pat. No. 3,603,783) shows magnetic lamp focussing and switching. A motor drive is not provided, nor is there oscillating movement of the bulb and reflector. The movement of the switch of Schwartz indicates the direction of movement of the bulb. Oscillation is not provided for as the bulb moves only in a single direction when the switch is activated. The patent to Webber (U.S. Pat. No. 762,215) is directed to the field of searchlights, not hand held lanterns or flashlights.